wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
March 7, 2017 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The March 7, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on March 7, 2017 at the Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana. Episode summary John Cena & Nikki Bella vs James Ellsworth & Carmella In their first match together as a tag team, John Cena & Nikki Bella made quick work of James Ellsworth and his “friend who is a girl” Carmella defeating them with some impressive and synchronized tandem offense. However, the Total Bellas stars would not have long to celebrate, as The Miz & Maryse left the SmackDown LIVE announce table to blindside the victorious couple. After brutalizing The Cenation Leader & Fearless Nikki, The A-Lister and his bride yet again tore down Cena and Nikki’s character and then shared a celebratory kiss in the ring. Alexa Bliss hosted SmackDown LIVE’s Women’s Division “Blissertation” With Mickie James by her side, SmackDown Women’s Champion Alexa Bliss addressed the WWE Universe with a self-titled “Blissertation” in hopes of announcing her opponent for WrestleMania … but then, right after declaring herself the greatest female Superstar on the entire SmackDown LIVE roster, seemingly everything went wrong for the Wicked Witch of WWE. First, Becky Lynch interrupted to say that she would be the one to defeat Bliss for the title at WrestleMania, then Natalya arrived to imply the same and finally Mickie piped up to say that she too expected Bliss to call her name for the opportunity, which didn’t exactly seem to be what the SmackDown Women’s Champion had in mind. This all prompted SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan to arrive on the scene to make sense of the developing chaos. Much to Bliss’ chagrin, the “YES!” Man announced that because she perceived herself to be the best of the bunch on SmackDown LIVE, she would defend the title against every available woman on the roster at The Show of Shows. Bryan then doubled down and channeled soon-to-be WWE Hall of Famer Theodore Long, making a tag team match pitting Lynch & Natalya against Bliss & James. Becky Lynch & Natalya vs Alexa Bliss & Mickie James The four Superstars wasted no time getting into the heat of the action, as Lynch, James and Natalya basked in the knowledge that they were now WrestleMania-bound. Bliss & Mickie’s alliance seemed to pay dividends in the early portions of the contest with the two using their familiarity with one another to gain an edge. Natalya and Lynch fought back, but the tide shifted when Natalya turned on The Irish Lass Kicker, giving James & Bliss the chance to capitalize. James attempted to pin the fallen Lynch, but Bliss would blind tag herself in to score the victory. Seemingly tired of the poor treatment from Bliss over the course of the evening, James blasted the SmackDown Women’s Champion in the face with a Mick Kick after the match. Results * Mix-Tag Team Match: John Cena & Nikki Bella defeated Carmella & James Ellsworth by submission * Tag Team Match: Alexa Bliss & Mickie James defeated Becky Lynch & Natalya Other on-screen talent * Interviewers: Dasha Fuentes & Renee Young Media Category:SmackDown episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Nikki Bella Category:Maryse Category:Carmella Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Dasha Fuentes Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes